Until I Drowned In Your Arms
by olimakiella
Summary: Harry has some explaining to do. This is the fourquel and final part of the Rain Arc.


**Title:** Until I Drowned in Your Arms  
**Author:** **olimakiella**  
**Rating: **R  
**Pairing: **H/D  
**Words:** 2,321  
**Warnings:** This is H/D slash. No likey no readey. Fluff, major protectiveness and er… FLUFF  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes: **This is a continuation of the Rain Arc beginning with The Rain Fell, The Rain Kept Falling, and the third one And Kept on Falling. This is the last installment. The line "_When look at you I can fall in love with you...._" blah blah blah is from another of my fics so I'm mentioning it just in case. No self-plagiarism here. I'll take the time here to thank you for your reviews. They were lovely.

**Summary:** _Harry's got some explaining to do._

---

Harry walked into the kitchen. "I didn't think."

Draco scoffed as he put on the kettle. It didn't have that much water, so it wouldn't take long to boil. "That much is obvious," he said sardonically.

Harry sighed, realising this was not going to work itself out with a few words. "It just came out."

Draco actually laughed at that as he searched through the cupboards for a teabag. "That much is obvious too."

Harry tried anyway. "I'm sorry."

Draco paused. He turned to stare at the distressed man. "What for, proposing?" He raised an eyebrow. "I see." Draco made to leave the kitchen.

"No, I don't – _Draco_." He sighed, realising nothing he said would come out right. "I'm sorry."

Draco turned back and stared at him. "And again I have to ask you, what for?" he said.

Harry threw his arms up in defeat and let them land back at his sides with a thump. "For upsetting you."

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed going back to his task. "You haven't upset me."

Harry stopped. "I haven't?"

Draco slammed his hand down on the kitchen counter and narrowed his eyes at him. "_Do I look upset?_"

Harry paused for a second wondering if he should answer. "Er… is that a trick question?" he asked slowly.

Draco slammed down the cup, switched off the stove and stormed off upstairs. Gryffindor to the bone, Harry followed. When he reached their bedroom he was met with their en suite bathroom door slamming shut. Shortly after, the shower began to run. He walked hesitantly to the door and drew his hand up to knock. Several times he stopped before his hand hit the wooden door until he'd gathered enough courage to just open it.

Steam accosted him, he could hardly see.

"What did he mean by you giving up because someone insulted your boyfriend?" Harry looked to the toilet to see the lid was down and Draco was sitting on it fully clothed.

"It doesn't matter."

Draco scoffed and glared at him. "Don't tell me it doesn't matter, Harry. It obviously does, because you quit your job over it!"

"I didn-"

"Don't give me that, Harry," Draco said interrupting him. "I know you. You're quick to act on impulse and you don't think things through."

"I do-"

Draco interrupted him again by laughing at him in disbelief. "Harry, you fucking told Aurors that we're getting married because you were upset with _Moody_, for Merlin's sake! If that's not acting on impulse I don't know what is!"

They kept silent staring at each other. Draco was watching him like he couldn't believe they were having this conversation, Harry was trying to figure out a way to explain himself. "Look-" he began and walked to lean against the shelf that held all the towels. "I love you, Draco. I _really_ do." He stopped to think for a second. "I was upset, I'll admit that. But what I said, it wasn't just impulse. I've… been thinking about it for a long time. I've been practising how to ask you for weeks now, ask Ron. He's been laughing at me for weeks because I can't get through all the words without stuttering. But I can't – I was afraid you'd say no. I'm still afraid you'll say no." He finally stopped talking and waited for Draco to speak.

"Why?"

Harry gave him a look to say it was obvious. "You're angry at me."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Oh Harry. I'm not angry."

Harry frowned. "You're not?"

"No, I'm just… disappointed," Draco answered and slumped down in his seat.

Harry groaned, "Oh god, that's _worse_ than angry."

"Even if I was, just the prospect of you asking me, there'd be no question, I'd say yes in an instant."

Harry looked up from his staring at the tiled floor. Draco was watching him as if he were stupid to think otherwise. "Really?"

Draco gave him a small smile. "Yeah, really." The smile turned sad. "But you haven't asked me, have you?"

Harry nodded understanding. "I suppose asking now would ruin the surprise, huh?" he said attempting to lighten the mood.

Draco looked away to the fogged over mirror and stared unseeing into it. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Okay." Harry nodded sounding as if he 'd just decided something. "Okay – you were," he cleared his throat. "You were gonna take a shower, yeah?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, instantly suspicious. "Why?"

Harry shook his head. "No reason." When nothing seemed amiss, Draco nodded. "Okay, well I'll be downstairs."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Harry had already left.

---

They hadn't talked about it for two days. Autumn was in full swing now, rain pelting down against the windows consistently for five hours now. Draco sat on the window seat looking out over the garden and sighed. Harry had been gone for ages and all this rain was getting on his nerves. He closed the book in his lap and threw it onto the bed, got up and stalked toward the bedroom door. When he opened it, though, he froze. Harry was standing there, soaking wet, breathing heavily as if he'd just run a mile, with his glasses – fogged up – in one hand…

… and a ring in the other.

"Oh dear Merlin," Draco said as his eyes flew from the ring to his boyfriend.

Harry was watching him closely with an open expression showing he didn't expect anything from him. It was the same way he'd looked at him when he'd come to see him in the hospital, when he'd asked him to move in, and when he'd asked him for his heart. Harry gave him a nervous smile. "_Surprise_," he said softly.

Draco laughed just as nervous as his boyfriend was. "Yeah, surprise," he said and bit his lip.

They stood in silence for a while. Harry waited, his hair dripping and cold water running haltingly down his face. "I'll need an answer soon, Draco."

Draco could feel his answer waiting to burst out of him. "You haven't asked me anything."

Harry smiled. "It's like that, huh? Well, in that case." He put down his hand and moved forward instantly sealing his mouth to his lover's. Draco made a small noise of surprise before he instantly melted against the oral assault. He sighed as his arms encircled him ignoring the chill that surrounded the man, focusing instead on the heat of his mouth and his breath. When they broke apart they were both breathless.

"I love you, it's all that I do and you're all that I want. Will you marry me?"

Draco's grin grew slowly, lighting his face so brightly it practically shone. "Of course I'll marry you."

Their mouths met perfectly as he hugged Harry tightly, so deep and forcefully that he ran out of air. Draco lost himself in an exploration of his mouth as they moved clumsily toward the bed, grinning and laughing as they fell. Gasping for breath, he backed off pulling at Harry's sodden shirt to bring him closer.

---

The rain fell. Its rhythm pounded against the glass of their bedroom. Darkness had long since fallen and the room was lit only by the sliver of moon that made it through the curtains onto the quilted spread. Draco moved his hand into the sliver smiling contently at how the ring on his finger shone in the moonlight. When he'd woken up in the hospital, Harry was the first person he'd seen. The weeks after that, Harry was the only person he wanted to see. He remembered when he was well enough to leave there was a lot of arguing going on outside. He couldn't make out most of it because there was a weak silencing charm on the room, a precaution on all rooms to keep out the noise so patients could rest. What he did pick up, however, was that he had to go and no one wanted to take him in, save Azkaban.

The look on Harry's face through the open blinds let Draco know he didn't like that suggestion. The doctors dropped the subject, Moody hadn't and Harry subsequently didn't like Moody. As they continued arguing, the hospital started the shake and it was only then that Moody revoked his opinion. Immediately the tremors stopped. Harry left them and came in grinning at him and told him he had good news. He was well enough to leave the next day. Then he'd invited him to come and stay. That open look he'd given him, the one that said 'It's your decision not mine,' is what made him say yes because up to that point no one had ever given it to him before.

Living with Harry had been wonderful. Falling in love with Harry had been even better. _This_, he thought to himself as he grinned at the silver band on his finger, _puts any positive adjective to shame._

Harry's arm suddenly tightened around him and hot breath brought heat to his cheeks as it spread over his neck. "If you don't stop staring at it, I'll take it away from you," he heard chuckled gravelly into his ear, the words and the sound reverberating down his spine. He shivered. Seconds later, the sheet was brought up to his chin. He smiled. Sometimes Harry was too adorable.

"Do that," Draco said turning over, "and see if I ever say yes to your proposals again."

"Oh," Harry said and held him securely, "but you _will_," he said confidently.

Draco snorted and rested his head on Harry's arm closing his eyes. Harry turned over onto his back taking Draco with him. Draco used his hands to push himself up and pushed his hair back out of his eyes. He watched his _fiancé_ in silence.

"Marry me," Harry said seriously.

Draco smiled, his previous mock indignance melting away immediately. "Okay."

Suddenly Harry flipped them over and Draco couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He took hold of Draco's hand and took off the ring. When Draco protested, he hushed him with a sound kiss. Its effect was dizzying.

When he was able to focus, green eyes were staring at him in waiting. "I love you with everything I know. When I look at you I can fall in love with you ten times over just by seeing the way you look at me. Marry me, and make me the happiest man alive."

Draco swallowed and stared up at him, unable to think. He then breathed willing his heart to slow down. "Now that's a proposal." He threaded his fingers through the dark locks of hair, pulled and kissed him. Without hesitation Harry's mouth opened to him and Draco felt that dizziness again threatening to spin him out of control.

Harry slipped the ring back on Draco's finger without breaking away from him for a second. His arms then travelled the length of Draco's torso before slipping under his back. One hand settled on the small of his back while the other crept its way up his spine to the centre of his shoulders. As his hands moved he could feel his new-found fiancé's warm body shift to accommodate his movement. Draco arched into him and hooked his feet behind his knees as they lay there enjoying the feel of the other and his warm hands caressed his bare skin in return. Draco broke away and held Harry to him. Before he could help it a yawn escaped him. Harry grinned and rolled off him to lay down on his back. Draco rolled with him and lay his head on his chest settling in for sleep.

"Is that a yes, then?"

Draco smiled sleepily. "It will always be yes."

"Hmm… good." Harry's arm came around him and his hand ran through Draco's hair, from root to tip until his arm was too tired to move and rested on his shoulders instead. Draco could feel his body align with Harry's. They fit together perfectly and he fell asleep then with his head over Harry's heart the comforting beats in his ears and the steady, calming sound of the rain falling outside.


End file.
